


Sprung a Leak

by Kyl0R3n



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyl0R3n/pseuds/Kyl0R3n
Summary: Ben Solo of First Order Technologies is paired with the worst possible partner for an extremely important sales pitch presentation. Said partner; resident, by the book Armitage Hux, discovers an interesting medical anomaly of Ben's.For the kyluxhardkinks prompt:Kylo produces an unusually large amount of precum, so Hux does things to arouse him (gropes him, shoves him around, etc) then shames him for how wet he's getting





	1. Discovery

_**Pay attention.** _

 The message notification drops down on Ben’s phone, but he barely acknowledges it. He continues to scroll through his Instagram, not even really paying attention to that either. Filtered photos of food, sunsets, miscellaneous bullshit are whisked away with each swipe of his finger.

He just has to focus on something other than their decrepit manager reviewing their sale performances over the last quarter, or he’ll lose his mind.

Ben secretly calls Mr. Snoke “Freddy Krueger” to his coworkers- most obviously because the guy looks like he dunked his head in a deep fryer, but also because he definitely gives off the “I’ll get busted at some point for having a secret kiddie dungeon” vibe.

The man continues to drone on and on about the presentation event coming up next week when Ben’s phone buzzes again. Before he can read the banner, his boss clears his throat.

“Mr. Solo. Do you need to make a call?” His tone is clearly annoyed.

“No, sir. Forgot to turn it on silent.” And he does as Snoke half coughs out a quiet scoff and resumes his speech.

Ben sneaks a glance to the text message.

_**This is important information. Put your phone away.** _

He smirks as he realizes it’s from his coworker. The little orange headed too-tall-to-be-a-twink that looks like he has a perpetual stick up his ass. Ben glances at Hux seated across from him at the conference table, who has one leg crossed over the other, and is staring at Snoke with a placid obedience, as if hearing this useless bullshit that he undoubtedly has heard fifty times is the most interesting concept he’s ever heard of.

Ben subtly texts back.

**_Kiss ass..._ **

Hux must have his phone in hand, because he looks down under the edge of the table and frowns. His steely gaze finally meets Ben’s before darting back under the table.

**_You’re my presentation partner for this quarter. And I’ll be damned if your ineptitude proves consequential to my rank on the sales board._ **

Ben looks up at Snoke, cutting him off. “Have promotion presentation partners been listed already?! I haven’t seen anything on the bulletin board.”

There’s a murmur of stifled laughter in the room, but Snoke looks as if he’s just stepped in dog shit.

“They were posted in the web group three days ago, Mr. Solo.” He folds his spindly fingers. “Do you have anymore interruptions? Or may I continue?”

There’s a long stretch of uncomfortable silence before Ben solemnly shrugs and settles back into his chair.

This was the worst part of this job. He could take bitch boy coffee runs, long staff meetings with Snoke, having to bend over and let the corporate big shots figuratively fuck you in the ass...

But Ben absolutely hates having to work with others and, even more than that, sucking up to bland faced potential buyers and act excited over their obsolete technology.

Hux, of course, is a master at kissing ass, so naturally he tops the sales charts every month.

It was probably the only thing he ever topped, but Ben shook his head. That was a random and unnecessary thought.

As Snoke starts going over bullets on a PowerPoint, Ben hastily responds to Hux.

**_Well then I guess you’d better pay attention, boyscout._ **

He’s pleased when Hux’s face turns sour.

_**If you’re making a jab at my following protocol, I’d try for something else. My obedience has given me only rewards. I’m sure the difference in our pay stubs speaks for itself.** _

Ben feels his face grow warm and he hopes it doesn’t show. 

_**I’d rather NOT have my head jammed so far up fucking Freddy Krueger’s ass that I don’t know where he ends and** _

Before he can finish, Hux messages him again.

_**Nice blush.** _

Ben flushes even more, and hastily tries to finish his message, but Hux is too quick for him.

_**Are you going to cry?** _

Ben gives him the most murderous stare he can muster, but Hux isn’t bothered. In fact, he looks amused.

The prior message is erased, and Ben simply sends

_**Fuck off.** _

He wills the redness in his face away, but it lingers closely, threatening to return as Ben’s eyes keep shifting to his phone. He ignores the disappointed feeling in his gut when Hux no longer responds.

__________________

 

“Hey, buddy!” Poe is all sunshine and fucking rainbows in the break room, of course. “You look like shit... presentation not going well?”

 “Well look who I’m partnered with.” Ben’s tone is flat as he realizes he’s forgotten his hastily made sandwich at home on the kitchen counter, and nothing in the mini fridge here is claimed as his by a hastily scribbled Sharpie threat.

It’s been three days since the staff meeting, and Ben didn’t realize how literally Hux would have taken being told to fuck off. The little ginger shit hasn’t so much as given Ben a second glance. He would have normally been just fine with this (maybe) but their final presentation draft is due at the end of the week, and the actual clients will be here on Monday.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it all out.” Poe pours himself some of the bland office coffee and adds creamer. “Besides, it’s not like it’ll be hard for you to present in front of your mom or anything, right?” He laughs and sips the too vicous liquid.

Ben lets that last sentence sink in, only half aware of the implication. He blinks stupidly at Poe.

“....what?”

Poe raises an eyebrow. “Shit, man, you didn’t know? The main buyer we’re trying to snag next week is Alderaan Enterprises.”

Today suddenly takes a turn from shitty to it’s time to quit this fucking job, it was never worth it, and move the fuck away.

Ben runs a hand through his hair. Of course he didn’t fucking know Alderaan-fucking-Enterprises was their main potential buyer. The last time he’d even corresponded with either parent was when he ruined a family dinner two years ago when his religious-fanatic of an uncle decided to show up uninvited.

The phone calls and desperate attempts to contact, even spy on, their son ended about a year ago. Ben realized long ago that the silence conveniently started when he was hired here at First Order Technologies.

Had they spent all this time trying to squeeze their way in to forcefully contact him again?

No, this was stupid, paranoid thinking. They didn’t give enough of a shit about him to go to all that effort.

Ben settles on a protein bar from the community jar and speaks with his mouth full.

“So how is it working with Finn?” This shit tastes like a communion wafer.

“Not bad! He’s a great guy! We’re actually just wrapping up on our selling points.”

“....You know, everyone is jealous that I got Hux as a partner...” Ben suddenly becomes very interested in the meal bar wrapper, never good at this sort of thing. “Y’know, with him being top in sales and all. That nerdy ass military type, so of course he’s best at everything.”

Poe has become distracted by his phone, only pulling his attention away long enough to take a sip of his coffee. “Mmhm.”

Ben shrugs, mostly to himself. “But I obviously don’t work well with the guy. No chemistry there at all.”

“Mhm.” Poe laughs at something on his phone. Most likely some stupid meme.

“....I wonder if anyone would be willing to trade partners.” Ben takes another solemn bite of the bar, only because it helps ease the tension for him.

Poe stands, finished with his coffee. “I doubt it. And even if they could, it’s not like old man Snoke will appreciate people switching around on him.” He stretches and pockets his phone. “Gotta get back to work...”

But Ben moves quickly, blocking the break room door. “Well you’re in good with Snoke! We could always trade! You and Hux would be a really good team, I’m-“

Poe laughs at this. “No way! You think I want to deal with General ginger?” He pats Ben’s shoulder. “Sorry, buddy, but you’d better hurry up and make it work. Even though it’s your mom, you still need to come up with some solid stuff.”

With that, Poe edges around him, leaving Ben alone and seething in the break room. He tosses the rest of the meal bar in the trash, and makes a point to smack the jar off the counter on his way out. Not as satisfying at breaking it against the wall, but satisfying enough see the cardboard meal bars fling every which way.

_____________

Lewd sounds fill Ben’s apartment as he sits reclined on his second hand living room couch with his boxer briefs shoved down his thighs and his dick in his hand.

Stress relief.

And never mind it’s been days since he’s been able to wind down enough to find the time to rub one out.

His phone is in his free hand, a video of some stuffy twink getting nailed being his choice of entertainment this time around.

Ben wishes he could be quieter and more discreet during his “me time”, but he learned very quickly during pubescence that for, whatever reason, he leaks copious amounts of precome.

Too much. The family doctor was even unsure of what to say when lanky, awkward, sixteen-year-old Ben tentatively brought it up at one of his checkups.

He’d only had one serious relationship before, which ended in a text message breakup citing “differences”, but Ben felt like it had something to do with the inability to fuck without making a huge mess.

He tries to clear his mind of the impending presentation due in two days, but it keeps creeping in uninvited as he tries to reach his peak.

His impulsive and pathetically executed plot to switch partners with Poe went down in flames, so it was time to just get it over with. He doesn’t give a shit about selling useless technology to his mother’s company. She’ll be like any other bland client that steps into the presentation room, only he refuses to grovel to her the way he’s done to past clients.

Make a good presentation, stick to what you know, ignore Leia Organa.

Gross. That name shouldn’t even cross his mind while he’s beating off in his pathetic apartment.

He grunts in frustration as he scrolls through the “Related” porn videos on his phone. The star of this one has become too whiny for Ben’s taste.

A thumbnail catches his eye. It’s small, but there’s no mistaking it; a red head in a leather harness holding a crop whip to another man’s cock.

Ben feels his mouth go dry as he leaks more onto the floor.

Two minutes into the video, he feels like his balls are going to explode, the man in the harness having degraded his subject into a writhing desperate mess, all while murmuring twisted endearments like “needy slut” and “spoiled, little whore”.

Fuck, this is going into his wank bank.

Ben bites his lip, pleasure coiling in his gut, cock positively throbbing and spitting precome all down his front. The man in the video brings the crop down with a hard slap and the subject screams in pleasured agony-

“JESUS FUCKING SHIT-“ Ben jumps as there’s a sharp knock on the apartment door.

He sits up, open mouthed in a red faced daze, the slaps and wailing still coming from his phone.

Is it his door? There’s no way it’s his door. No one ever comes over to his house. He isn’t expecting any packages, either.

There’s another set of knocks.

Ben groans, cursing under his breath as he scrambles to his feet, nearly slipping on the puddle of precome on the floor. He looks like a fucked out mess and he didn’t even get to finish.

Another knock and Ben loses his patience.

“One second!” He waddles into the bathroom with halfway down underwear, stripping quickly and rinsing himself off, hissing. The water is way too cold and he’s still way too hard. He splashes some on his face as well, trying to lose the flush that has crept across his cheeks.

Ben quickly pulls on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and some sweats, willing his dick to calm the fuck down as he wipes up the crudely impressive puddle of precome form the floor.

He makes an impatient noise as the visitor knocks again and practically tears the door off its hinges when he opens it.

“What?!”

Standing there, looking smug and impatient, is none other than Armitage fucking Hux. His arms are crossed. He looks like an Ivy League prick in his fitted cardigan and slacks.

“Are you going to just stand there gawking, or are you going to let me in?”

Ben snorts in annoyance, but steps out of the way.

Hux passes the threshold and immediately cringes. “Your apartment is filthy. Why is there laundry out here in the living area? Oh Jesus.” He goes to the sink. “I could make penicillin with what’s growing in this mug.” His arms are clasped behind his back now as he inspects, and he makes a point to avoid brushing up against anything, including Ben, who still feels in a daze.

“What are you doing over here?”

“We have a presentation due in two days. You’ve been avoiding me at the office. So I assumed we were simply make it a homework assignment.” Hux stops in front of Ben at a parade rest.

Ben lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Oh. Uh.”

A silence passes between them, and Hux raises a fair brow.

“Yeah. I just-“ Ben gestures to the bedroom. “Let me get my laptop...”

Hux turns, leaning against the cleanest part of wall he can find and watching Ben straighten things up on his way to the bedroom.

Ben wants to snap out a sarcastic “don’t offer to help or anything.”, but he reminds himself that the mess is entirely his.

Instead, he settles on “You know you can sit down on the couch or something...”

“I’m afraid of what I’ll find in those cushions.” Hux is suddenly on his phone.

Ben returns from the room with his laptop, using it to conceal the crotch of his sweats. “Whatever. Stand the whole time you’re here, I don’t care.” He slumps down on the couch and opens PowerPoint and some spreadsheets.

Hux slowly but surely ends up on the couch next to him as he reviews the data.

________

“No, the processing speed isn’t that great. Fix that.” Ben points to the screen, delirious. Numbers all start to bleed together, and he’s used every single syllable for the word “Amazing” to try to sell this shitty software.

“Of course we’re not going to fix it!” Hux snaps from behind Ben’s laptop, which he’s taken upon himself to commandeer. “That’s the pitch we’re going with. It works for me every time.”

“Yeah, but it’s a fucking lie!”

Hux chuckles darkly. “Do you think I top the sales chart by telling the truth?”

Ben nearly rolls his eyes. It’s only been three hours in his shabby apartment with Hux, but he feels like he’s served half of a life imprisonment with the stuck up asshole.

“I thought you were Mr. Always Be a Good Boy and listen to Mr. Snoke!”

“Honestly,” Hux takes a sip of a water bottle he stole from the fridge. “You don’t rise through the ranks by being a defiant, obnoxious shit like you. You think I’m genuinely impressed by that shriveled, little gremlin?”

Ben tries to snatch the laptop back, but Hux holds it out of reach. “I’m just trying to see what you’ve written on that slide! We can’t make it sound too much like bullshit!”

“You’re in no position to be critical. It’s your fault we’re rushing to get this finished.”

“Don’t fucking lecture me! If I had any choice in the matter, I would’ve chosen literally anyone but you as my partner for this!”

Hux laughs. “You’re just lucky the stars aligned to make me your partner. I’m your lifeline, Ben Solo.”

Ben stands, feeling his ears grow hot under his messy hair. “I’m perfectly capable of doing my job just fine! Hell, I could do this by myself and save myself from the fucking migraine you cause!”

Hux stays seated, clearly not threatened. “Oh please. You and I both know this isn’t true.” He meets Ben with that icy gaze. “You’re arrogant. Lazy. Pathetic, really. You’re an impetuous child that can’t work well with others. And furthermore-“ Hux suddenly stops and glances down. “....Are you pissing your pants?”

Ben, who’s red in the face and biting his lip at this point, looks down in horror. Not only is he half hard, but he’s leaking through his sweats. He hastily covers himself. “N-no, I spilled water or some shit.”

Fuck, this was the worst possible moment for this to happen. This was a retaliation from his blue balls, he knew it. He edges once and now his dick is leaking like half the faucets in his shit apartment. Ben moves to go to the bedroom, but Hux finally stands.

There’s a foreboding twitch of amusement across his normally stoic features.

“You’re hard.”

What the fuck is Ben supposed to say to that? There’s no denying the tent in his pants that seems to pitch from “single sleeper” to a “fits the whole fucking family” at Hux’s condescending stare.

“So I popped a boner. It fucking happens.”

“Yes, to horny teenagers with no self control.”

He swallows as his length throbs in his pants and the damp spot grows even more, his gut clenching as Hux’s face morphs into an expression of sadistic realization.

“...you get off on degradation.” His usual scowl turns into a smirk. “I call you a couple of names and you’re practically creaming your knickers.”

“Of course I don’t! Are you fucking serious?” Ben mentally kicks himself when his voice comes out an octave too high.

Hux crosses his arms again, speaking slowly. “You’re nothing but a horny,” He enunciates each syllable. “dirty, needy little boy.”

Goddamn. Ben has to choke back the noise that tries to escape from his throat. There’s no denying the thread of precome that oozes down from where the head of his cock is pressed painfully against the fabric of his sweats. All Ben manages to mutter our is a feeble “Stop...”.

“Oh, but I think you like this.”

Ben can feel Hux’s gaze peeling him apart, dissecting him. With a horrible, filthy lurch, he realizes that Hux is right. And even worse; he wants more...

“Go on then.” Hux’s voice is laced with sadistic curiosity. “Take them off.”

Ben already feels naked and exposed under Hux’s stare, he hardly feels like he needs to undress. He chews on his lip, finding it hard to speak, but manages a defiant “Make me.”

Hux raises his fair brows, the corners of his mouth quirking into another smirk. He steps closer to him, imposing, despite the two inch height difference.

It’s enough to make Ben weak in the knees. 

“Show me the mess you’ve made for me, you filthy, disobedient boy. Show me just how desperate you are for me to touch that aching cock of yours...”

There’s an embarrassingly loud spatter on the floor from the sizable glob of precome wrung from Ben, and he shudders as his balls start to ache. As his hands find the waistband of his sweats, he tells himself over and over that he’s the one in control. Hux is going to touch his dick, a degrading act, only because Ben is allowing him to.

Despite this, he feels an intoxicating heat of shame travel from his tight throat to his even tighter balls as Hux eyes his swollen, soaking bulge through his underwear appraisingly.

“Look how wet you are for me...” Hux breathes out in that clipped accent. “I bet you’d do anything for me to relieve you...”

“Just do it already, fuck-“ Ben starts, but is cut off as the other man backhands him sternly. He makes a noise of surprise and presses a hand to his warm cheek, blinking at Hux incredulously. “W-Why did you-“

Hux isn’t fazed, and brings his hands behind his back in his normal parade rest. “You’ll be patient, or I’ll leave you alone to deal with your soiled underthings and stiff, little cock.”

Ben wants to argue, but he knows what he wants more than anything. He bites his lip and holds his head down, staring at the exceptional smears of his spend on the floor.

Nothing is happening.

It’s maddening.

Ben can feel the pulses against his underwear. He stops leaking, which, in any other situation, he’d be grateful for, but in this moment, it’s what’s keeping Hux interested in him, and he finds the thought of not being interesting enough for this man unbearable.

“Please...” His voice barely peaks above a whisper.

Hux smirks, a predatory thing. “Please...?”

Ben’s mind flits back to that obscene porn video, and his response is almost automatic, the last wall of his pride crumbling. “Please, sir.”

“Filthy boy...” Hux breathes in a husky tone, so intoxicating, Ben nearly doubles over as he leaks again.

Hux steps forward, tugging Ben’s underwear down in one firm pull. His cock bobs helplessly; thick, red, and soaking wet, and Ben has to bite back a moan.

“Look at your pathetic, little cock.” Ben is anything but small, but hearing how impressive his oozing length is isn’t what will get him off, Hux knows this. He grabs it firmly, causing Ben to choke out a cry. “Look at how wet you are... Like a little, virgin quim.”

He kneels in front of Ben and begins to tug at him in rough, sure pulls. There’s enough slick to work with, and the sound echoes obscenely in the apartment, bouncing off the bare walls.

Ben’s bottom lips is raw where he bites it between his teeth, holding back the noises of desperation that get caught in his throat.

“Come now, don’t hold back your noises...” Hux drew his thumb up the underside of Ben’s cock, squeezing and rubbing his sensitive slit.

“A- _aah_ -!” Ben’s hips twitch as he makes an undignified noise.

“There we go,” Hux purrs in delight, “Let your neighbors hear you. Let them hear what a needy little slut you can be.”

Ben’s hands wander to the bottom of his shirt, kneading and pulling as Hux jerks him off. His cock spits and drools, spurting out thick rivulets of precome.

“H-...Hux, I’m-“ He groans as the other man begins to twist with his strokes, his nimble fingers gliding in the most precise way from base to tip of Ben’s slippery cock, as if this was more his profession than his desk job.

“Are you going to come for me?” Hux’s tone is demeaning. “I can’t imagine much more coming out... Look at the mess you’ve made of your floor.”

Ben’s head falls back against the wall, and he gasps for breath. His face is flushed and deep red, skin between his bottom lip chafed and raw as he falls apart, fucking himself earnestly in Hux’s grip. “I’m gonna come... Please, l-let me come-“

Hux suddenly stops his ministrations, gripping the base of Ben’s cock, causing him to shudder and protest.

“What the f-fuck-?! I was so close-!!”

Hux tuts. “Always rushing to finish...” He stands as Ben watches, mortified. “Just like your work habits.”

“Hux, I swear to god-“

The ginger goes to the kitchen, grimacing as he moves the moldy cup and washes his hands. He methodically dries them and folds the hand towel. “I’ll make a deal with you, Ben Solo.”

Ben, who’s still standing red faced against the wall, his cock twitching and leaking everywhere, glares warily at Hux.

“Impress me at the presentation on Monday, and I’ll finish what we started here.”

“Fuck you.” Ben huffs, pulling his underwear back up, but he instantly regrets it at the feeling of cold precome squishing against his length. “I can just jerk myself off!”

Hux smiles, a cruel, sardonic thing as he opens the apartment door and pauses in the doorway. “But we both know it won’t satisfy you, don’t we?”

Ben feels his jaw clench in rage and shame.

“I’ve already helped you get started.” Hux’s gaze flits to the laptop, where PowerPoint is still displayed idly. “You’d better get to work.”

With that, he closes the door with a firm snap, leaving Ben alone and wondering what the fuck just happened. And, grudgingly but shamefully, how the fuck he could assure it happened again.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentation time feat. Ben and Hux.  
> What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Also Note: This is going to be one chapter longer than I previously planned.

_1030\. Conference room 218. I expect a finished presentation._

 

Unbelievable.

 

Un-fucking-believable.

 

Ben seethes in the break room, feeling his ears grow hot under his mop of hair, which he tried and failed to style into something decent this morning in preparation for the presentation. He’ll soon be in the company of his mother, and wants to at least look like someone who has his life together, rather than someone who was being jerked off by his sadistic coworker only days ago.

 

He tells himself he doesn’t care what she thinks. It’s easy to act like he doesn’t. But when images of Hux’s appraising look come to mind, Ben finds himself anxiously tucking loose strands of his hair back.

 

He checks the time on his phone after closing out Hux’s message. Of course the prude uses military time, as if he’s some sort of four-star General instead of a pencil pushing sales person. It’s currently 10:00, so Ben stands and tosses his half empty coffee cup into the trash. He smirks at a rude note taped to the mini fridge regarding the mess of meal bars he’d made in the breakroom last week. Ben pockets his phone and heads towards the conference room.

 

———

 

Hux is waiting in the conference room, dressed impeccably of course. His slim fitting shirt is rolled up at the sleeves, and Ben finds himself staring at his nimble hands, remembering how right it felt to look down and see his dick in those thin fingers.

 

Ben wills the thought away as he pulls out his laptop and sets it on the conference table, clearing his throat awkwardly as he powers it on.

 

The silence between them is maddening, at least for Ben, who can feel a sheen of sweat begin to form on the back of his neck. Hux looks unaffected, almost pleasant, as he flips through some notecards.

 

“That’s tacky...” Ben mumbles as he opens PowerPoint.

 

“Hmm?” Hux doesn’t spare him a glance as he reads one of the cards, the corner of his mouth twitching.

 

“Notecards.” Ben gestures. “Notecards are unprofessional as shit. We’re supposed to know this stuff, aren’t we? I expected you of all people to-“

 

“Do you have it memorized?” Hux cuts him off, raising his brows in mock disbelief.

 

Ben already feels his defenses crumbling, not that they were very strong to begin with. “...well, no, but-“

 

Hux waves the stack. “Then we are very fortunate that I always come prepared.” He steps over, surveying the computer screen as Ben pulls up the saved presentation. Hux’s nose wrinkles. “You went with a grey theme?”

 

Ben flushes at his work already being critiqued. “Gunmetal grey is one of our company’s colors! What the fuck was I supposed to use, pink?”

 

“Deep red. Power. Conquest.” Hux gives an extended glance to Ben. “Passion.”

 

Ben rolls his eyes. “Oh fuck you. Let’s just do the stupid presentation and go back to hating each other.”

 

Hux chuckles softly to himself before going to the large TV mounted to the wall and unraveling his HDMI cord. As he works at connecting the laptop to the TV, people began to file in, taking their seats. The Alderaan Enterprises sales group looks much more chipper than most at First Order Technologies. Their still young, eager and professional demeanors make Ben think of Poe. Of course. He seems like the only one at First Order that isn’t completely fucking miserable and desperate for their measly paycheck. And it makes sense, seeing as he actually got a good partner for this mess.

 

Ben avoids paying much attention to them, instead busying himself with looking through the PowerPoint slides and double checking everything for any potential errors. He doesn’t even have to look up to know when his mother steps in amongst her employees. He can practically feel her, the air around him growing heavy with tension and the seemingly indestructible energy that accompanies her wherever she goes.

 

A powerful woman.

 

To most, it probably feels mystical and ethereal. To Ben, it just feels like he’s about to be grounded or chewed out. Or both.

 

Leia makes her way to one of the front seats, and politely settles in, adjusting a cross bag she’s wearing and holding a sealed folder. Ben can feel her eyes lingering on him and he does an excellent job of ignoring her. He’s a fucking pro at it at this point.

 

It’s not like he knows how to converse with her at this point anyways…  

 

_“Hi mom, sorry I betrayed your company and expectations of me for the sake of being able to afford food and shit and get out from your seemingly endless shadow of greatness.”_

 

With an unpleasant lurch in his stomach, Ben watches Mr. Snoke enter the room as well. What gives? Snoke _never_ sits in on their sales pitches. How desperate does that look?

 

Despite this, the shriveled man takes a seat up front, the next aisle over from Leia, who spares him a grudging smile. Ben catches himself staring and awkwardly scans over the slides again.

 

Hux goes to the wall and flips the front lights so the presentation is more visible. As he passes by Ben, he hands him the stack of notecards.

 

He frowns at Hux.

 

Why is _he_ the one stuck being the bitch boy and having to read the notecards? _He’s_ the one who prepared this damn presentation! If anyone should be having to rely on notecards, it’s Hux. Ben grits his teeth, but keeps his cool, trying not to give off any visible cues of animosity as he watches Hux settle in his usual parade rest.

 

“Good Morning.” His voice is pleasant, but Ben can hear something else in his tone. “Welcome to First Order Technologies. Thank you for allowing us this opportunity to unveil the exceptional new software our corporation has developed. It’s truly an innovative new concept for cyber security.”

 

Ben uses Hux stealing the attention of their audience to move back some, out of the limelight. He subtly hands Hux the clicker, and watches as he switches to the next slide, explaining the preventative measures their software provides against phishing.

 

Ben can’t help but notice Leia’s gaze flitting to him now and then, as well as Snoke’s sagging eyes, as judgmental as ever. He swears the old man simply came to watch Ben’s hesitations or slip ups and chew him out later for them.

 

His fault for assigning Ben to someone who’d rather marvel at his dick than actually get any work done.

 

“Ben.” Hux’s voice startles him out of his daydreaming. “What can you tell us about the Supremacy Antivirus software’s capabilities?”

 

Ben swallows, his very dry throat constricting. “Uh-... yeah,” He remembers the notecards he realizes he’s been fiddling with in his hands, and he begins to scour over the statistics Hux has written. “The most optimal security software available on the market currently, make sure you don’t-“ Ben stops reading, voice caught in his throat.

 

_Make sure you don’t get hard in the middle of the presentation._

 

Written in Hux’s neat writing, right in the middle of what Ben is supposed to be reading.

 

He wills himself to glance at Hux, who raises an eyebrow.

 

Perhaps to the audience, it looks like genuine confusion, almost concern for his presentation partner not reading the correct material, but Ben is no fool. He sees the mockery in those steely eyes. He meets them, refusing to give into Hux. He can play this stupid game.

 

Or rather, he has to. He risks his pride and possibly his job if he leaves now.

 

Ben presses on.

 

“The, uh-... The Supremacy Antivirus’ unique coding ensures that you have optimum security performance that branches out over several systems.” He gives Hux a look to change the PowerPoint slide and hopes he doesn’t notice the flush in his face.

 

Hux simply gives a curt nod and changes the slide.

 

Ben clears his throat and flips the notecard to the back of the stack. “The software protects against viruses, phishing, and don’t forget; you’re just a needy-“ Fuck. His cock twitches in his pants.

 

_You’re just a needy slut, aren’t you?_

 

Goddammit.

 

Ben looks up as quiet murmurs begin to fill the room. His mother looks concerned, Snoke looks venomous.

 

He tries to laugh it off, heat creeping up the back of his neck as he nervously flips through the notecards.

 

_I bet you’re already getting wet for me._

Next.

_How embarrassing for you._

Next.

_Have you ever leaked through your trousers in public?_

 

It’s too easy to read in Hux’s demeaning tone.

 

Ben nervously laughs again. “Sorry, uh- handwriting is messy...” He glances at Hux, who looks positively innocent.

 

Hux shrugs the disturbance off, simply smiling. “My handwriting can be quite atrocious...”

 

The room responds with amused muttering, and Hux continues the slide show presentation, leaving Ben standing awkwardly and looking like he shouldn’t be there.

 

Ben can practically read Snoke’s mind; _Get your shit together._ He avoids meeting the eyes of any of the Alderaan Enterprises employees and instead focuses on the slideshow, acting interested and holding the notecards tighter than necessary.

 

Fuck, he’s getting hard. The sick thrill of the not so hidden messages still is shooting down from his throat to his groin. What a fucking sadist, he thinks, as he watches Hux professionally doing what he does best. What a fucking kinky fuck.

 

His mind wanders from Hux’s icy eyes to his narrow hands as he gestures to each point on the slideshow. Ben can’t help but imagine what they’d feel like fisted in his hair, around his throat, trailing down his stomach, just to wrap around his-

 

Leia clears her throat, snapping him out of his reverie. He makes eye contact with her just enough to see bewilderment in her face as her gaze darts down. He follows it and realizes, with a sick twist in his gut, that the front of his slacks has a wet spot that is slowly growing.

 

Christ almighty.

 

“Excuse me, I just have to-“ He can’t think of a polite way to excuse himself to go end his own life from embarrassment. Instead, he gestures weakly to the conference room door and rushes to it with strides he hopes look casual and not panicked. Ben can feel everyone’s gaze follow him out, some (Hux’s, Snoke’s, and his mother’s in particular) still felt present, even as he closes the door and starts down the hall to the bathroom.

 

He presses on the handle, but it’s locked. Ben knocks, hard and urgently.

 

“Someone’s in here!”

 

He recognizes the voice; a twitchy little shit of an employee called Mitaka or something.

 

Ben would wring his neck for the little weasel’s ill-timed shit.

 

He groans in frustration and hurries to his meager office, closing the door behind him and tossing the stack of notecards (now smudged from his sweating palms) onto his desk. Ben grimaces as he unbuttons his pants and slides them down just enough to inspect his underwear.

 

Sure enough, his cock is half hard against the fabric, which is soaked through with precome. He wills himself to take a deep breath and shuffles to his desk, looking for tissues. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have them wherever he went. Puberty with this physiological anomaly conditioned him well.

 

Ben curses under his breath as he dabs the fabric, disgusted with himself as he discards the soiled tissues one by one into the trash can under his desk.

 

As he tries to clean up the mess, his mind begins to wander again, picturing Hux in his office.

 

Hux would be sitting at Ben’s desk, and Ben on his knees in front of it. Naked, obviously. His cock would throb and drool, jutting out obscenely while Hux looked on, appraising it with disgust. Hux would call him names, remind him how sick and vile and dirty he was.

 

_“Filthy, disobedient boy”_

 

Fuck, why was he like this? Is he so starved for touch that he would, without hesitation, let his rival from work put his hands all over him?

 

_Not all over,_ a voice in his head told him, _that’s not necessary. Just your cock and your-_

 

There’s a sharp rap on the door and Ben clambers out of his chair, yanking his underwear and pants back up and hastily fastening them before sitting again.

 

“C-come in!”

 

The door opens and there’s Snoke, looking livid.

 

There goes Ben’s erection. He swears he almost hears the comedic sound of a balloon slowly deflating as he meets those sunken eyes.

 

“Well, they’ve left.” Snoke looks like he’s doing everything in his power to maintain his composure. “Luckily I have at least ONE competent presenter amongst my employees. Once again, Armitage Hux proves to me he’s top in promotions and sales.”

 

_Yes, he’d definitely top._ Ben shakes the thought away.

 

“What happened?” Snoke folds his arms, studying Ben with an annoyance in his gaze.

 

“I’m sorry about the presentation, sir.” Ben clears his throat, awkwardly crossing his legs to hide any evidence. “I did all of the required at home work. The entire PowerPoint was mine. I just... I got a bit panicked with, you know, who was present and all...”

 

“Your mother.” Snoke’s tone is flat, but some of the anger has faded.

 

“Yeah,” Ben nods, suddenly thankful she was there as a scapegoat. “I didn’t think seeing her would make me- well, get overwhelmed. I was fully prepared to go in there and do my best with the presentation, but...” He trails off.

 

Snoke sighs, a gross rattled noise, as he pinches the bridge of his nose. A long stretch of silence passes before he speaks again. “The company seems interested in the software. I suppose not all is lost. Luckily we have people like Hux.” He fixes him with an icy stare, that’s truthfully not as cruel as it usually is. “I expect better next time, Mr. Solo. Next time you walk out of a pitch, be prepared to walk out of this establishment while you’re at it.”

 

Shriveled asshole.

 

“Yes, sir.” Ben nods respectfully. “I’ll accept the consequences if it happens again. I’m sorry it happened today.”

 

Snoke glances at the way Ben is sitting (which he only now realizes probably makes him look like he’s about to shit his pants) and leaves the office.

 

As if on cue, and before Ben can even breathe a sigh of relief, his phone buzzes in his pocket. Ben tears it out, ready to write a lengthy rant at why Hux is a fucked up piece of shit, but the text isn’t from him.

 

It’s from Leia, whose number Ben never had the heart to delete from his phone after the fallout.

 

_I hope you’re well. You looked nervous during the presentation. I wanted to at least say goodbye before we left._

_As always, we miss you._

_Xoxo -Mom_

 

Ben sighs and finds his fingers hovering over the touch screen keyboard.

 

What should he even say?

 

Sorry, I was basically jizzing in my fucking pants.?

 

Ben locks his phone without responding and inspects himself. The wet spot on his pants has mercifully faded to unnoticeable. Now that the embarrassment no longer restricts him to his office, he stands and grabs the notecards on his way out.

 

——-

 

Hux is sitting behind his computer screen, his face bored.

 

The wry look the other man gives him as he steps into his office makes Ben wants to smash Hux’s head into the polished wood of his pristine desk.

 

“Good afternoon.” His voice is pleasant.

 

In response, Ben tosses the stack of notecards on the desk hard. “Where’s my fucking laptop?”

 

“Still in the conference room. Your possessions are not my responsibility.” His gaze flits to the notecards briefly.

 

Ben nods to the stack. “And what the fuck was that all about? Snoke was ready to chew my ass out!”

 

The corners of Hux’s mouth twitch, giving away his amusement on his otherwise placid face. “You seemed to enjoy it. Was I wrong in assuming you would?”

 

“You were wrong in assuming it was a good idea to make me look like a fucking idiot in front of everyone! My job here is important, you know?! Do you know what I gave up for this shit?” Ben gestures to the door.

 

“No. And I don’t care to.” Hux resumes typing away on his computer.

 

Ben chews the inside of his bottom lip. “My mom was in that audience for Christ’s sake, Hux.”

 

“Ah, yes. I saw her.” Hux glances at him over the screen. “As a mother, I’m sure she’s desensitized from seeing her child wet himself.”

 

“I didn’t-“ Ben’s face starts to warm again. “...wet myself!”

 

“Oh?” Hux makes a point to trace his eyes down to Ben’s groin.

 

Though the spot is dried and faded, there’s still enough discoloration for it to be seen, especially by someone who knows what to look for.

 

Hux grins. “Did you enjoy my messages? I could have made them more subtle, I suppose.”

 

“Yeah, or you could have just not written them at all.”

 

Hux sits back, threading his fingers in a way Ben tells himself is definitely not sexy, and studies him. “How much longer are you going to act like you don’t enjoy being a little slut?”

 

Ben stands, dumbfounded. Firstly over the casual tone of Hux’s voice. Secondly as he tries to come up with some sort of counter argument. Based on the compelling evidence of the last few days, they all fall flat.

 

“Close the door.” Hux cocks his head towards it.

 

Ben folds his arms and asks “What for?”

 

Hux stays silent, only fixing him with that piercing gaze that makes Ben feel like he’s already naked and exposed. Vulnerable.

 

He steps back and obeys, closing the door to Hux’s office as discreetly as he can.

 

“Come here.”

 

Ben hesitates.

 

Hux barely raises his eyebrows. “Or you can go. Either-or. I won’t have you standing in my office looking like a moron.”

 

Ben clenches his jaw and steps forward, an ache forming in his pants again.

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

Ben holds his fists at his sides, gritting out a quiet “...why?”

 

“Because that’s what I told you to do, you insolent brat.” Hux says, soft but dangerous.

 

Ben bites his lip, feeling a throb and a fresh spatter of precome soak his underwear. “There are-... there are other people out there...” He looks to the door, but begins to lower down.

 

“Our coworkers know better than to enter my office without knocking first. Except for you, hmm?” Hux folds his arms, sitting back in his chair; some expensive leather thing that would easily belong in some corporate bigshot’s office, Ben notices.

 

He sighs out as Hux brings the toe of his shoe to his chin and tilts his head up, forcing him to meet the other man’s eyes.

 

What a fucked up game this is.

 

“Are you going to thank me?” Hux asks.

 

“For what?” Ben keeps his stare steady, refusing to look away.

 

“For the thoughtful notes I left for you, of course.” Hux reaches over and picks up the stack from his desk, reading them aloud. “I wish I were sitting amongst these people. I want to see it again. I want to see that obscene face of yours grow red and embarrassed.” Hux flipped to the next. “Oh, I rather enjoyed this one; “Imagine my hand stroking that ridiculous cock of yours. Imagine the lewd sounds that would fill this room.” Hux flips to the next. “And of course this one; “Imagine that filthy, drooling cock oozing all over the floor. You on your knees and me tugging on it from behind you. Imagine it; you on your knees, me milking you, and your own mother amongst the people watching, like you’re some sort of circus animal.”

 

“Stop-“ Ben is breathless, the words read in Hux’s voice causing the spot from earlier to darken and stain his pants again. His knees ache, but not nearly as much as his dick does, throbbing painfully in his briefs. “Just-... just stop. Not here-...”

 

Hux tsks softly and places the cards back onto the desk in a neat pile. “Filthy boy. I suppose you don’t want to risk our shriveled boss coming in here after your first strike of the day. Can you imagine what he’d say?”

 

Ben doesn’t want to try. He doesn’t want Snoke anywhere near his current thoughts, his mental images of being bent over Hux’s ridiculously dustless desk, of Hux riding his cock in that unnecessary office chair.

 

Hux takes his foot away from Ben and opens his desk drawer, pulling out a pen and a packet of tissues. He scribbles something on one of the notecards, before folding it and sliding it across the desk to Ben along with the packet.

 

“My address.” He says coolly, but not entirely unkindly. “1900 tomorrow. Now clean yourself up and get out.”

 

Ben complies, his mouth dry and his pants soaked and sticky.

 

Hux’s gaze returns to his computer screen long before Ben finally manages to clean and gather himself up enough to leave his office.

 

Ben swears he sees a smirk on the other man’s face as he shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, bug me on tumblr?   
> werewolf-kylo-ren.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for kylux nonsense:  
> Werewolf-kylo-ren.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments give me life


End file.
